


she's the one

by freloux



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Impact Play, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:59:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freloux/pseuds/freloux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That thunder in your heart at night when you're kneeling in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's the one

There are things that happen when they do this. When he's tied and bound - this visceral representation of how he's bound to her, caught up in who she is. What she means to him. How much he's willing to give her and how far he wants (needs) to go.

That lingering desire to run, escape this, avoid confronting who they are, what this is, is contained. His tendency to leave, to find somewhere new - that desperate inclination - kept at bay. Restless energy that rises up under his skin to pulse at the points where the ropes are. But they both know that even if he ran as far as he could she would still be able to call him back.

He feels it in his skin, his bones. The parts of himself that aren't skin or bones but are still alien and wild. And she holds that, controls that, directs it where she wants it to be and he's more than willing to let go and have her lead him.

Her hair is falling over her back, long and beautiful. He wishes he could touch it tonight, even if only just once, because the way it swishes as she bends to kiss him reminds him of the way it feels under his hands: smooth and soft and human and real.

She's so very tender in her kisses. Tongue sliding in past his, soft muscle against soft muscle. And for all that she's giving to him, so completely present in the kiss, there is another more secret place she lives in that's entirely her own. Some kind of flinty steel disguised by sweet smiles. It gets him every time because he just wants to know what she's made of. He knows that he still doesn't understand her, not entirely. But he's got enough steel in him too, as much as she's stripped it away over time.

But perhaps this is the message, the truth, that all those hidden things that make up Clara can only be accessed in a specific way. He needs to prove that he's capable of that. So this is what it is, then, to dare each other again and again.

Pain is both punishment and reward. Clara touching him, lightly at first, then in a way that is intended to break him. And he doesn't, not yet, because as good as she is, how much he wants to crumble for her, he still has a tendency to hold back. She doesn't break, either. Maybe she's just as good at disguising how she feels.

She's got him kneeling, hands bound together behind his back, rope leading up over his chest close to his hearts. Both of them beating so loud that he wonders if she can hear it.

There are times he wants to abandon all this because it scares him so much. Her love redeems him. She'd told him once that he showed her a different way to be, but Clara has done that for him, too. Showing him that he doesn't have to be so locked up in himself. Saved him from his cynicism. Taught him that he can start to trust kindness - maybe even put his faith in it. It's an unspoken pact, but they both agree on the trust they share. (and even then, there are still parts of Clara that are only hers)

But he sets all his ruminating aside because he's reached the point where his body is throbbing, aching, only for her. Both inside his skin and somewhere outside it, all his senses magnified. Focused on her and what she's doing to him. Standing above him like some kind of fantasy. She can't be this real.

(but she is, and she's here, and he's hers)


End file.
